


A Moment In The Life Of Kitayama Hiromi #3

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Fujigaya gets her boy.





	A Moment In The Life Of Kitayama Hiromi #3

Kitayama reads through the email and smiles. Attendance confirmed; there's an Australian team coming in for a jam or two, which Kitayama thinks should be pretty fun. The Fire Beaters aren't playing them, nor hosting, but most of them will probably want to go watch.

Kitayama's only helping with the set-up, but the girls should be alright once they arrive. It seems like one of their members has a decent grasp on Japanese, anyway. Even so, it might be a good idea to have someone on hand who can speak fluent English.

She grabs her phone and fires off a text to Senga.

 

"Why are you asking me?" Fujigaya demands. "How should I know?"

"Because he's working at your cafe, isn't he?" Kitayama explains. She needs to get in touch with Keito, but Senga says he's got a new phone and she doesn't have his email yet.

"He only started like, two weeks ago," Fujigaya says, disgruntled. "And he's definitely avoiding me."

Kitayama smothers a snicker. "I can't imagine why."

"Oh, don't give me that," Fujigaya snaps. "I didn't do anything to him."

"No?"

"You make it sound like I raped him!"

Kitayama raises her eyebrow. "I did not say that."

"I'm a girl, he's a boy!" Fujigaya continues. "And _I_ was the drunk one. He was totally sober!"

Kitayama has to smile at her adamant defense. "And he didn't at all say no?"

"He... well, he could have stopped me!"

Kitayama doesn't honestly think Fujigaya did anything wrong. Take advantage? Maybe a little, but she's right in that Keito _could_ have stopped her easily, had he wanted to. And as much as she hates to admit it, Kitayama can see why most men wouldn't want to. Still, it's too easy to get Fujigaya riled up over it, and seeing her flustered is amusing. Kitayama snorts.

"Guilty conscience much?"

Fujigaya explodes. " _I am not guilty!_ "

"Just get his number," Kitayama says, and ducks out of the locker room before Fujigaya can come up with any reply.

 

Fujigaya shows up early for her shift to make sure she's there before Keito can leave.

"Ah... Fujigaya-san..." Keito looks cornered, possibly because he is, Fujigaya trapping him in the back room as he changes out of his apron.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she says, and Keito flushes bright red. He clearly remembers exactly _when_ she told him that.

"U-um," he stutters, and then says nothing more.

Fujigaya still thinks it's cute. "Give me your phone number," she demands.

"W-what?" His eyes are wide. "But..."

"Tch. It's not for _me_ ," Fujigaya explains. "Kitayama wants to talk to you about translating again. _Not_ abroad," she adds.

"Oh." She wonders if that's disappointment she hears. "Um, yeah, okay." He reaches toward the little basket where he's dumped his keys and wallet and things, edging carefully around Fujigaya like she'll bite him if he gets too close. She thinks about it.

"Here," Keito says, holding up his cell phone. "Infrared?"

"Whatever," Fujigaya replies, pulling out her own phone and setting it to receive. She reaches up to fluff her hair as she waits for the file with his contact info to transfer. Her phone buzzes when it's done and she flicks it shut. "Thanks."

"Wait, Fujiga... Fuji-chan?" Keito sounds very hesitant, but the 'Fuji-chan' sounds adorable coming from him. Fujigaya pauses without turning around, hiding her smile.

"Yeah? What?"

"Um. Would it... maybe be alright to... get your number, too? I mean, you don't—"

He cuts off as Fujigaya shoves him up against the shelf. Sure she'll give him her number - later.

 

 

 _Here._ Fujigaya's text says, and Kitayama glances at the file attachments, two in different formats.

Keito's contact info is linked in the first file, and when Kitayama opens the second, an image pops up on her screen.

Keito's flashing a peace sign and a grin at the camera, wearing his work apron over his slacks, but not much else.

_Turns out he's not as shy as he pretends to be._


End file.
